1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating electrical machine and a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In rotating electrical machines, there has been proposed a technique for increasing a maximum value of a magnetic flux density in a gap between a stator and a rotor (hereinafter, referred to as a gap magnetic flux density) (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP 2006-217771, for example). In this proposal, permanent magnets used in the rotor are aligned in accordance with an array method referred to as the MFCSPM (Magnetic Flux Concentrated Surface Permanent Magnet) array.